


Tetsuya {All Night/Sleepless Night}

by Xibalban_horror



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: ANYHOW, Among Us, Imposters, M/M, Other, antis fuck right off, if you are seeing this you looked for it, no character tags cuz i don't wanna get @-ed, on to the wholesome(?) story about alien bois protecting their planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror
Summary: sneaky shapeshifty bois protect their homeplanetand a few of them accidentally fall in love with some ooman spectranauts(spectranaut comes from astronaut and color spectra/spectrum)There are four types of Imposters:Queen: responsible for laying massive clutches of eggs that hatch into DronesSoldier: the Queen's defense, and the planet's army so to speakDrone: Imposters whose job is to infiltrate MIRA ships and prevent ooman spectranauts from reaching Polus' steam cavernsGrub: responsible for breeding with Drones to create Soldiers
Relationships: Imposter/Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snippits of Space Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620531) by [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee). 



We discovered the small and seismically unstable planet of Polus several decades ago, and as of 2231 we have successfully landed only two crews on the planet. Other crews either lost communications with Earth and were never successfully contacted again or they were killed off by an alien race we came to call Imposters. Imposters are to be killed on sight, either by brute force [inadvisable considering their superior musculature] or via airlock ejection.

Oomans came to Polus twice before we realized what they wanted. They invaded our nurseries, froze and killed our young, and exterminated us because we were evidence that once again the Ooman race was ignoring other sapient beings in favor of gaining money and materials. We began to fight back, hiding our young deeper in the nurseries and forming a new kind of our species. They called us Polus lifeform type X223 and dissected us like worms. Some of us were unlucky enough to experience vivisection before being dumped back onto Polus to die.

It has been ten years since the last Polus-bound MIRA ship lost communications. Four years since the latest Polus-bound MIRA ship and its spectranauts were launched into space. Two years since MIRA issued a kill-on-sight policy for the alien race called Imposters. One year since the existence of Imposters on board the MIRA ship Covenant was confirmed. Six months since crewmate Lucas, codenamed Gray for the color of his envirosuit, had successfully completed a womb transfer between himself and an Imposter. Two hours since his water broke.


	2. an opportune meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two days before Gray finds the pregnant Imposter, who is supposedly the crewmate Ruby  
> Relationships established in this chapter are very important for later interactions.  
> Imposter design is based off of both https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1309267282619764736 and https://twitter.com/Strix_Acadicus/status/1335873333850759168/photo/2.  
> Imposter conversation translations will be put in the notes at the end  
> also don't come at me for inaccurate surgery stuff, i have family in the medical profession so yes ik it's off a bit but it's also sci-fi, i can take some freaking liberties

Deep space could get both boring and monotonous. Gray knew this all too well. He'd joined this Polus expedition to get away from the dying planet called Earth. His depression just kept getting worse and worse in that horrible place. The monitor in front of him beeped, reminding him that he needed to scan his vitals card before the machine started reporting him as dead. As far as he knew, there weren't any Imposters on the ship and he didn't plan on making it look like he was one of them.

Secretly he sympathized with the mimicking aliens, after all he knew how it felt to have his body invaded and examined while he was still alive and awake to experience it. Although, he had no idea if the vivisected Imposters were given sedatives. His card's information flashed across the now-green monitor screen.

**Lucas Devs**

**Codename: Gray**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Artificial Male**

**Ethnicity: Hispanic and Caucasian**

**Crewmate Code: 82774-GRAY**

He hated how the machine always made a point of reminding him that he hadn't been born a male. It still stung even though he had fully functioning male organs. He still had the thin pseudo scars to tell the tale of his original gender.

Shaking his head, Gray set out to look for Ruby. They'd had a fever the other day and had confined themselves to their bunk with Crimson. He hoped that Ruby was alright; they were one of the sweetest crewmates and were always patching up Gray's fingers when he burnt himself fixing wiring. He knew he'd get an earful if he went to the ship's official medic, Cyan, for having his envirosuit gloves off while handling live wiring.

Arriving at the door to Ruby and Crimson's bunk, Gray was greeted by none other than Crimson himself. The taller male dressed in a blood-red envirosuit was closing the bunk door carefully, as if Ruby were asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. Gray had a bit of a crush on Crim, despite not knowing the man's actual name or even what he looked like. There was just this quality to Crimson's voice that was almost not quite human, a slight growl when he spoke and a bit of an echo that he blamed on his visor. Gray found it moderately hot, even if it was slightly sus. After all, it was rumored that Imposters had two mouths. If Crim was an Imposter that would explain the echo.

Gray was shaken from his thoughts when Crimson addressed him suddenly. 

"What're you doing here Gray, aren't you supposed to be fixing wiring up in the lab?" the dark-red suited male asked.

Gray smiled, remembered that Crimson couldn't see him, and answered. 

"I finished with that and scanned my card to clock out of my task shift for today. Thought I'd check on Ruby since they usually don't get sick too easily."

Crimson nodded. He seemed satisfied with Gray's explanation.

"Well, they're alright. They just have a slight fever and need to heal up," Crimson explained.

Gray winced and made a sympathetic noise. He nodded to Crimson and walked on to his own bunk. Sleep overtook him before the hydraulic hissing of the door closing had ceased.

Morning brought relief and terror in equal measures. Relief because Ruby was finally out of their room for the first time in almost seven days. Terror because they were lying dead in storage.

The meeting was a mess of jumbled voices. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO RUBY"  
" _retching sounds filter through her com from medbay_ "  
"what could've done that to them..... _urp_ "  
Lime dashed off into medbay to join yellow in puking up what little breakfast they'd each eaten.  
"I hate to make people look sus but Crimson and I were the last people near her before everyone was asleep last night"  
"CRIMSON KILLED RUBY VOTE HIM OUT HE IS AN IMPOSTER HE WILL KILL US ALL"  
"Now settle the hell down everyone" "We don't know who did this but we do know that Ruby is not, in fact, dead"  
"They're seriously injured and a lot of the 'blood' was bits of their envirosuit"  
"........i'm scared purple......."  
"I didn't see anyone leave the bunks after around 04:00, which means this was no accident. Someone, or something pulled Ruby from their bunk and mutilated them in storage without getting seen by any cameras. Only Imposters can use the vents, so this wasn't a crewmate going batshit crazy"  
Purple went back to consoling Pink after speaking.  
"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME TO CODDLE PINK, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT CAPTAIN WE SHOULD THROW THE BODY OUT OF THE AIRLOCK"  
"I agree with Blue. While we're at it let's throw out Crimson as well"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLUE, YOU TOO CYAN. CRIMSON CAME TO MY BUNK AROUND 03:45 TO CHECK ON ME, LIKE HE DOES EVERY NIGHT ON THIS GODSFORSAKEN SHIP"  
"Sounds correct" "Purple, can you confirm this?"  
"I did see someone in a red envirosuit enter Gray's bunk and not leave for the rest of the night"  
"let's vote to skip"  


Final Votes:

  
Skip- IIIIIIIII  
White-  
Black-  
Purple-  
Blue- I  
Cyan-  
Crimson- I I I  
Green-  
Lime-  
Pink-  
Gray-  
Ruby-  
Orange-  
Yellow-  
Red-  
Brown-

Nobody was thrown out the airlock, and Ruby's body was moved from storage into medbay (albeit still in the crate that most of them had been packed into) The rest of the day and the following night passed uneventfully. It was when the doors slid shut with a hiss in medbay that Gray realized the Imposter's intent might not be so benevolent towards him.

He'd just been locked into medbay with Ruby's corpse and Crimson, who was out cold after electrocuting himself in electrical. A cursory inspection of the fuse panel beside the medbay doors proved that the lock-in wasn't a system failure. This was a calculated move, one that could only be undone by someone who knew the exact pattern in which the fuses had been switched. It could take days to open the doors without assistance from the one who'd locked them.

A creaking medbay cot alerted Gray to Crimson's movement. Judging from the predatory glint in the red-suited crewmate's visor, Gray wouldn't live for much longer. A powerful tongue-like thing snaked out from underneath the visor; wait, that's not a visor. That's not even a helmet. It's Crim's **head** that's sliding open to reveal a deadly-looking tendril of pure muscle. 

Lit up in the dim medbay emergency lights, Crimson cut a horrifying silhouette. Far taller than any human being had the right to be and sporting the musculature to match his predatory species, it was no surprise that his approach had Gray frantically yanking off his helmet and gloves. Gray had read somewhere that Imposters used the suit's visors to de-humanize the crewmates they killed(therefore making the mental load lighter to bear), and that if the Imposter was already familiar with your face then it would be less likely to kill you.

Crimson's approach stopped, the tentacle hanging from his opened mouth.....face....Gray was unsure of just what to call the Imposter's slowly opening head. Gray flinched as Crimson hastily smacked him out of the way. Staring up in shock from where he'd crashed into a medbay cot, Gray watched as a spear of muscle all too similar to the one Crimson had been displaying speared the red Imposter's shoulder.

Hissing could clearly be heard and a mouth of sorts opened across Crimson's torso. Gray knew dimly that Crim was speaking English, but the way that his head and torso's voices mumbled over eachother made it sound like an alien language.

"Satwaayy fhriomm, cloiugphltegreenshades"

"why, sriendgslheade?"

Crim's only response was to yank the other Imposter's harpoon out of his shoulder and snarl loud enough to vibrate the floor.

"Sriendgslheade"

All three heads in the room turned to the crate from storage. A slimy, half-formed humanoid creature was attempting to crawl its way across the floor. It clutched a small organ of sorts that obviously should've been safely tucked inside its body. Crim rushed to the reddish blob and lifted it, placing it back into the crate before dragging the crate over to Gray.

Gray was surprised to recognize the color of the small pieces of envirosuit. This was Ruby. 

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry," Gray began to say. He was cut off by a growl from Crimson.

Both Crimson and Lime gestured frantically towards the small sack that Ruby was using all their remaining strength to lift. Gray laid his hand on Ruby's side cautiously, and when he noticed no immediate allergic reaction he quickly cradled the round organ in his hands. It felt bumpy, as though it contained multiple round items. A cursory inspection proved this theory to be correct.

" **Gray, please take care of them.** "

He barely had any time to question Ruby's meaning before Crimson was hauling him onto a medical examining table in the southern corner of medbay. He allowed himself to be strapped down and hooked up to an IV drip anesthetic. It was only when the straps and his envirosuit were removed that Gray realized what the dying Imposter had meant by 'take care of them'. He was going to put the dormant womb inside himself to use to carry and care for the Imposter eggs.

Gray didn't feel the initial scalpel incision, but he definitely felt when cool ultrasound gel was smeared on his side. So Lime and Crimson knew what they were doing. Though, of course Lime did. He was the standby medical official, second only to Cyan. Lime pulled the ultrasound reading in front of Gray's face, so that he could assist them in locating his womb without causing him internal damages.

He watched closely as Lime's claw-like fingers appeared on the screen's reading, poking gently and pointing to various items. Gray found he was unable to talk properly, so he decided to stay silent until Lime found the correct organ. When the Imposter's claw pointed to the organ Gray knew was his womb, he hummed as loud as he could. Lime's claws receded and the sound of Crimson's mouth opening barely reached Gray's ears. He watched as Crimson's claws entered his abdomen and carefully wielded a scalpel to open his womb. Then Lime's claws returned, holding a small oval object. 

Gray felt the change in pressure as the first of Ruby's eggs was implanted into his own womb, and watched on the screen as the two Imposters working on him slowly transplanted the rest of the eggs along with some of the slime from the inner lining of the Imposter womb. Crimson's deft claws stitched Gray up with a kind of material he'd never seen before. To the human's amazement, the stitches melted into his skin and there were no scars or lines left.

"Looks like someone has Imposter genetics in them," Crimson snickered softly.

"No wonder Pslpuercatlra wanted this one unharmed," Lime mumbled.

Lime changed the meds in Gray's IV, causing him to slip into peaceful slumber. The dark and weightless sleep was welcome after the previous night's stress-filled endeavor that could barely be called sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stay away from him, Couple-Lightgreenshades"  
> "Why, Single-Redshade?" (Crimson speaking to Lime)  
> "single-redshade" (Ruby speaking to Crimson)  
> "Plural-Spectra" (Lime talking about Ruby)


	3. creation of life in a void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray births Ruby's hatchlings after a six month interlude. There'll be a couple of kills courtesy of Lime (or are they???)  
> The MIRA Covenant reaches Polus and makes landfall.  
> The next three(ish) chapters will be Gold's POV.  
> WARNING: SMUT SCENE BETWEEN GRAY AND CRIMSON  
> Imposter translations are in the end notes as usual.

Months passed uneventfully. MIRA Covenant continued to move steadily through space to the planet Polus. Gray hadn't been doing his tasks as quickly as he used to, what with his slightly swollen stomach. In just two months the brood he was gestating had grown to where a small bump was visible from the outside of his envirosuit. Pretty soon, he'd have to explain himself to the crew, and he wasn't too keen on that. He didn't know how they'd react to the fact that what he was pregnant with was not in fact human.

Which brought him to where he was, knocking on Crim's bunk door. After Ruby's official death had been declared by Lime everything had gone into chaos. White and Black had declared that nobody should be left alone and that the buddy system was to be implemented at all times, with no exceptions, even for the bathroom. Purple had agreed with the twins, and as acting Captain of the crew of MIRA Covenant, her word was law.

Crewmates paired off one by one. Pink with Purple, Blue with Cyan, Green with Orange, Crimson with Gray, Yellow with Lime, and that left Brown who'd locked herself in her room out of paranoia and fear.

Gray didn't have to knock more than once for Crimson to open the door.

"Hey Gray, did Purple finally get around to authorizing the bunk transfer?" the red-suited crewmate asked.

"Yea, also I need to talk to you Crim," Gray said, mumbling the last bit.

The Imposter nodded, stepping aside to let Gray walk into the bunk he'd used to share with Ruby. The moment the door closed, Crimson dropped his disguise and swore vehemently.

"sfhuictk, Gray, cwoeuld've cbaeuegnht!"

Gray just shrugged slightly.

"I needed to talk to you Crim," the crewmate began. "It's getting obvious that I'm pregnant, and I was thinking, maybe we could cover it up as it being your child?"

The way the Imposter's facial plate shifted worried Gray, who promptly began to backtrack.

"Not to say I don't want them to be Ruby's, it's just that if the crew thinks they're yours then you're safe, cuz Imposters aren't supposed to impregnate crewmates and the sus from Blue and Cyan will be a bit less," Gray rambled.

Crimson tilted his head, his faceplate shifting up like it had in medbay. Except now, it wasn't his harpoon that slithered out from beneath the mimicry of a visor. It was multiple fanged tentacles, dripping a viscous slime. Gray couldn't help but notice that the crotch of Crimson's suit was beginning to turn a darker shade of red, as if the fabric were becoming wet.

"Yiofu wtahnetm tboe mine, jausskt dmayrling," Crimson growled as he advanced towards the shorter crewmate.

Gray watched enraptured as Crim's oxygen tank receded into his back and the crotch of his suit split open. The crewmate was reminded of a shark's claspers when he saw the petal-like flesh unfolding from his crush's groin. Fangs lined the edges of the flaps, which sent a rush of heat straight south for Gray. As Crimson got closer and closer, Gray couldn't help but notice that there was an inner set of claspers, thinner and more tentacle-esque, with no visible dentition.

The Imposter lifted Gray with ease, laying the smaller male onto the bunk that had once belonged to Ruby. All Crimson could think about was seeing the ooman's body without the gray envirosuit. He'd seen dead oomans without their suits, but they weren't interesting. They didn't make his claspers twitch, didn't make his ovipositor slide out from its sheath to seek the warmth of another body. Gray was quick to discard his own gloves and helmet, allowing Crimson to do the work of removing his suit.

Crimson shuddered and let out a warbling growl when the ooman's curious hands slid against the length of his ovipositor. He'd had no idea just how soft the ooman's skin was. It felt different and amazing, and with Gray's suit out of the way Crimson wasted no time in finding the entrance to the ooman's broodpouch. The tip of his ovipositor slid in without difficulty and the rest quickly followed until he hit something within Gray.

"Crim, I don't think you can go any deeper," Gray managed to whine out.

The Imposter stopped pushing against the ring of muscle he'd hit, and instead began gently rubbing the head of his ovipositor against what he suspected was the entrance to the ooman's womb. His slick contained a natural anesthetic and muscle relaxant, to aid in the breeding process. Crimson leaned down and ran his tongues over Gray's breeding tube, confused by how short it was and how inflexible it seemed. Gray mewled out loudly, clearly enjoying the Imposter's attentive licking and stroking of his dick.

The instant that Crimson felt the muscle against his tip give in, he pushed himself deeper into Gray while using his abdominal mouth to continue paying careful attention to Gray's breeding tube. He swallowed Gray's beautiful moans with a probing tongue from his cranial maw. Crimson could feel himself getting close, so he sped up his tongue's movements and began to vigorously pump his ovipositor in and out of the ooman's broodpouch.

He pulled back from their kiss to growl out,

"Lyoovue, sgirnegylsehade."

Crimson knew that it was unlikely Gray knew the importance of what he'd just said, but it had the desired effect all the same. The ooman tightened up and moaned loudly, his breeding tube spurting fluid into Crim's abdominal mouth. Crimson loved the taste of his ooman, **his** broodmate. The sight and feeling of Gray's orgasm pushed Crimson over as well; his ovipositor locking up as the first of several eggs traveled along its length and was implanted into Gray's womb.

Gray counted nine eggs in total, each egg sending a small tremor through him. It felt like each egg entering his body was triggering a mini-orgasm. With what was left of his mind, Gray made a mental note to ask Crim about it later. When all the eggs were laid, Crimson's ovipositor poured a thick liquid into Gray's womb and pulled out. He cradled the ooman to his chest, mindful of the fangs lining the majority of his tentacles.

"This batch will not be born at the same time as Ruby's. The gel I put in you will keep them separate from Ruby's eggs, and will keep them in the womb when it comes time to deliver Ruby's eggs," Crimson explained in English. Gray hummed a small noise of agreement before falling asleep in Crimson's arms.

The sleeping pair was awoken by the harsh sound of the Emergency Meeting alarm. Crimson nearly gave himself away when Purple came to his and Gray's bunk to try and wake the two of them up.

"You two need to get to Cafeteria and join the meeting," Purple said authoritatively.

Crimson glared at her as well as he could while maintaining his disguise, and grumbled a yes. Gray was still very sleepy, and not entirely dressed yet. Purple seemed to notice this, and the slightly swollen state of the crewmate's stomach, and backed out of the bunk.

"Just please show up, someone's died," Purple mumbled.

Crimson shut the room's door and used his tendrils to re-dress his sleepy mate. Within about five minutes, the two were walking down the hall that led to Cafeteria. They made it to the table and sat down. Now it was time for all hell to break loose.

"Alright. Brown was found dead in the Weapons room."   
"CRIMSON! HE ALREADY KILLED RUBY AND NOW HE'S GONE AND KILLED BROWN!"   
"I agree with Cyan"   
"Crimson has been taking care of Gray for the last two months Cyan"   
"Gray has been in my care the whole time. If I'd killed someone, he'd have been there with me, and he hasn't seen Brown since Brown cut his ankle in storage and Lime fixed it up."   
"Brown injuring his ankle in storage was over six weeks ago. If you two really hadn't seen or heard from him since then, you're cleared."  
"I agree with my brother"   
"Lime, what did you mean when you said Crim was taking care of Gray?"   
"Yeah, what did you mean?"   
"I meant that Gray is pregnant with Crimson's child, and Crim has been taking care of him."   
"Aww, Crim and Gray are a couple?"   
"looks like it"   
"Isn't Gray a boy?"   
"Goddammit Blue can you not throw sus for one fucking minute? If Gray is both male and pregnant that means he's trans you fucking dumbass, and obviously doesn't like being reminded of transitioning!"   
"Gray, is that true? Are you trans? And are you pregnant?"   
"Yea, I transitioned a couple years before I was selected for this expedition. Yes, I am pregnant with Crimson's kid and I'm quite happy about it."   
"We don't have enough information right now to eject or sus anyone."   
"If my brother's voting skip, I am too." 

Final Votes:

  
Skip- IIIIIIIII  
White-  
Black-  
Purple-  
Blue-  
Cyan-  
Crimson- I I  
Green-  
Lime-  
Pink-  
Gray-  
~~Ruby~~ -  
Orange-  
Yellow-  
Red-  
~~Brown~~ -

Two more months flew past in a blur. Each day was the regular cycle of tasks. Crimson and Lime insisted on helping Gray with any tasks that required him to lift or carry anything.

Crimson had explained more about Imposter biology after the time Gray topped him. There were different types of Imposters, he said. Drones were the Imposters capable of producing eggs and the required fertilizing fluids oomans called semen. He and Lime were Drones. Grubs were like Ruby, their true form being an amorphous slime blob whose purpose was to produce eggs and get fertilized by Drones. Then there were Soldiers, the kind currently gestating in Gray's gut. Soldiers possessed the same color changing abilities as Drones, but couldn't shapeshift. They were insectoid Imposters who protected the nursery caverns and the Queens.

Gray had asked who, and what the Queens were. Crimson explained that Queens were not the rulers. They didn't order Drones around. Imposter society was surprisingly civil. They bred, laying hundreds of eggs per clutch due to the high deathrate of the hatchlings. In each batch there was an Imposter that was larger, stronger, and faster than his or her siblings. That Imposter became the broodleader.

Each brood of Imposters was like an army unit on Earth, at least close to one. The broodleader protected and guided their siblings, and in return the siblings kept the broodleader company. Imposters were highly social creatures, growing up with at least twenty siblings. However, they had a bit of a tendency to be flippant about life, seeing as how they spend many formative years watching their sibs die.

When there came a time for stronger defenses than the Drones, the Queens began laying clutches of a new kind of egg. Grub eggs, long and oval rather than the spherical Drone eggs. The Grubs were incredibly weak, kept in the far back of the nursery caves until they reached maturity. Then, they would be sent out to breed with Drones to create a new class of Imposter. The Solider.

Gray ran over Crimson's story in his head as he worked on wires. He'd been shocked to find out that Crimson's oxygen tank was actually a thin, fleshy membrane around the alien male's lungs. No wonder it receded back into the body during mating.

He'd asked Crim to show him what Imposters looked like when they weren't mimicking humans in envirosuits, and watched enraptured as the patterns bled from Crimson's skin until he was entirely blood-red. His skin gained a texture almost like a squid's, covered in a thin layer of dense slime. Crimson's legs elongated and became bent almost like a bird's, and his arms stretched to fit his new height.

Gray found out that Imposters usually moved on all fours, like most Earth animals. The biggest change was that where Crim's visor had once been, there was now a massive cluster of eyes set above a wide mouth. Crim's jaw seemed to take up the entirety of his head, and when he'd opened his mouth Gray saw that there were eyes within the Imposter's throat. He'd got a better look at Crimson's harpoon and decided that he did **not** want to get speared with it. In any context.

The ship was dark and quiet for once. Gray went about doing his tasks with a quiet efficiency that not too many of his other crewmates seemed to possess. He cleared the O2 filters and the garbage chutes before moving on to the various wiring panels around the ship. He could hear Orange and Green in admin, neither of them making any effort whatsoever to keep quiet. They seemed to be having some kind of fight.

Orange stormed out and walked past Gray. She turned the corner into electrical and vanished. Gray kept walking until he reached the bunks, laying down on his and Crimson's shared bunk and waiting for the Imposter to return from faking his tasks. As Gray laid on their bunk, he noticed a strange cramp in his stomach. Figuring it was just the eggs settling, he rolled over and attempted to fall asleep.

"Sgirnegylsehade," came Crimson's questioning voice from the doorway of their bunk. Gray's scent answered for him before the human had a chance to say anything.

Crimson recognized that scent. It meant that the fluidsack holding the Imposter eggs had burst. Gray was due to lay and Crimson hadn't been there when his water broke. The Imposter rushed over to Gray's side, body forgetting its disguise and returning to almost-normal as he cradled Gray.

"Is'mo sorry, sgirnegylsehade, Ib'veeen abmaadte," Crimson mumbled. "Sbheoeunlhde'rvee."

Gray gave a weak smile and reached up to grasp one of Crim's many tongues, spilling from his cranial mouth to touch and comfort his mate.

"S'ok Crim. You can't always be here," Gray said.

The Imposter made a quiet noise of disagreement, but moved on from the topic. Gray's comfort and security were all that mattered right now. Crimson had never had the privilege of witnessing an ooman carrier delivering, so he didn't quite know what to do or expect. Figuring that helping his ooman to dilate the broodpouch would assist in pain relief, Crimson snuck a couple small tendrils between Gray's thighs. He slipped them into the ooman and probed around before finding the tight ring the eggs would have to breach to be laid.

Slipping the tips of the tendrils past the barrier was easy enough, Gray did make a slight noise of discomfort at initial pushes but relaxed afterwards. Contractions and cramps rolled through the ooman's body and Crim wondered if those were supposed to happen. The spasms and contractions didn't seem to be hurting Gray or the eggs aside from a bit of stress and cramping however, so Crimson kept at his attempts to dilate Gray's broodpouch.

"Sgirnegylsehade, dsooignogod, mgymoaotde," Crimson crooned as he felt the first of Ruby's eggs beginning to crown.

Gray made a pained whimper as Crimson retracted the small feelers to allow the egg passage. Disliking seeing his mate in pain, Crim moved the feelers to his ooman's breeding tube. Gray's noises turned to a mix of pleasure and pain, but Crimson could hear that the pain was becoming more of an afterthought as the muscle relaxant in his slick took effect. Not wanting to leave his ooman's side to get a towel with which to clean the fully formed eggs, Crimson simply shot a tendril across the room and into the two's ablution block.

As he was pulling the towel back, the door opened. It was Purple, standing there, helmet off, in absolute shock and horror.

Gray whimpered, tightening around the egg in a way that Crim knew was dangerous for both mother and hatchling. He quickly moved his feelers to re-dilate Gray's broodpouch and allow the first egg to safely slip past the dangerously tight muscles. As Crimson did so, he angled his head and body towards purple and snarled. Gray's small hands scrabbling at his shoulder was all Crimson needed to return his attentions to his mate.

"Calm down Crim," Gray whispered. "I'll talk to her."

Crimson grumbled something that sounded awfully like an Imposter insult, but he calmed down and resumed his actions to aid Gray. The first egg slipped out onto the towel with little fanfare, followed by a slight gush of red fluid. Purple made a noise that sounded an awful lot like gagging.

"It's not blood Purple," Gray was quick to explain even as another contraction ripped through his stomach. "They're peaceful."

A massive shadow loomed up behind Purple and now it was Crimson who was explaining hastily.

"Lime don't hurt her. She knows what we are yes but she hasn't hit report yet. Give her a chance," Crimson blabbered. He was so shocked that he spoke in English instead of Imp. Common.

Lime snickered and wrapped a sinuous arm around Purple's shoulders.

"Oh Crim, always so protective of these oomans," Lime smirked. "You found yourself a broodmate and so did I, although I hadn't revealed myself to her quite yet. This isn't quite the optimal situation, now is it?"

As if to punctuate Lime's smirking declaration, Gray whimpered and writhed as the second and third eggs passed in quick succession. Crimson dried off each egg and set them gently aside. With the contractions still ongoing and several more eggs on the way, it wasn't safe for Gray to hold them yet, no matter how much his instincts might want to.

"This is weird as fuck," Purple spoke up. "My boyfriend's an alien who could've ripped my head off in one fell swoop, Gray was pregnant with eggs, Crimson is an alien monster who coulda ripped Gray's or my head off, and you're just existing peacefully."

"You got it right sweetheart," Lime crooned.

Something flashed across Purple's face. She rounded on Lime, pointing a finger in his face.

"I stood up for you, Gray, and Crimson in the last meeting," she shouted. "Did you kill Brown?"

Crimson sighed, smacking his forehead with a tongue while Lime laughed. Gray wriggled in Crimson's grip as two more eggs dropped down onto the towel, and let out a whine of relief when Crimson's feelers poked around and found that all of Ruby's eggs were safely laid.

"Can I hold them," Gray asked quietly.

Crim handed each egg to Gray one at a time, crooning at the adorable look on his ooman's face. Pure adoration covered each inch of Gray's expression as he cradled the eggs, enthralled with how the shell matched his skintone.

Meanwhile, Lime was explaining himself to Purple.

"I did not kill Brown, nor did Crimson. Gray's been too gravid to have killed anyone, you saw that for yourself when you came to wake up Gray and Crim," Lime finished explaining.

Purple understood something in that moment.

"So there's a third one of you? Well, really four of you since Ruby was one of you too..." she trailed off.

"That means they might kill again tonight," She said, startled.

"Hello Orra," a monstrous voice hissed out.

SPLAT

Electrical was left unattended that night, despite White's many attempts to get in and fix the lights. Morning came and the airlocked doors to electrical finally slid open. First to walk in was White and his brother Black, who'd slept beside the door rather than in their bunks. Both brothers had horrible dark circles under their eyes and weren't bothering to wear their helmets. White looked like he'd been expecting the sight before him. Black just looked distant.

Green barged into the room.

"What the FUCK is going on and why did the twins sleep outside of electrical..." he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, akin to a grapefruit squished underfoot. "*urp* why is she DEAD!?"

As Green puked in the corner, only adding to the mess, Crimson walked in. There was an obvious wince in his shoulders when he saw what remained of Orange, and he quickly ushered Gray down the hall. He would deal with Lime later. Right now he only cared about protecting his mate from the obvious threat that came with Gray seeing what was in electrical. The shock would not be good for the embryos. 

Lime waltzed into electrical as if he'd had the greatest sleep of his life and had woken up to a blowjob to boot. He almost stepped on Orange's leg before Purple could pull him backwards. When the dead crewmate; what remained of her at least, filtered into his awareness, he joined the rest of the crew in standing in the doorway. The scent hung heavy and horrible in the air. Metallic iron and the familiar cloying stench of rot reached the crewmate's noses, but only Crimson and Gray noticed the underlying scent of some kind of fluid. It took Gray several moments of thinking before he realized just where he'd smelled it before. The imposter that had murdered Orange had fucked her either before or after her death.

"EMERGENCY MEETING, RIGHT FUCKING NOW," Purple shouted. 

"Alright. We know Crim and Gray are clear, since they were in bunks all night."   
"How do you know that Purple?"   
"I monitored their trackers to make sure that their alibi was solid. Also, all of you have a tracker in your envirosuit."   
"The only people out of the bunks at the time that Orange was murdered were myself in cams and Green in storage."   
"The lights went off last night, did it mess with the cams?"   
"Oh yea, that would mess with them."   
"Yup."   
"The cameras were affected. However, I was able to see the color of the crewmate.....or imposter.....that killed Orange."   
"It was..." 

...

"NOT ME I PROMISE YOU GUYS," he screamed as the rest of the crew worked to push him into the airlock.

"Gray, YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER KILL HER," he shouted through the glass, giving Gray a gut-wrenching pitiful look.

"I'm sorry. You were fighting with her. I don't know what you would or wouldn't do to any of us. This is for our safety," Gray said before hiding his face in Crimson's chest.

Lime and Crimson both moved to hug Gray and console him, they knew it must be hard for him to watch this, after all he loved the two of them even though Lime had openly contemplated killing Blue.

The airlock door shuddered as something horribly inhuman launched itself at the metal. Its harpoon slammed against the glass in futile attempts to break the small pane. Gray covered his ears from the screeching as the outer airlock door opened and the Imposter was launched out into space. Flashes of color could be seen before the body of the Imposter went limp and reverted to the form Crimson had shown Gray.

Everyone went back to their bunks. It had taken the entire morning to get through the vote and discussion, and an entire afternoon to get the struggling Imposter into the airlock. Gray felt oddly detached at the thought that the next time he woke, it would be on Polus. 

Morning came too soon. Crimson cradled Gray in his arms as the crew walked off the ship; the ooman was still soundly asleep and rather obviously pregnant now so Crim figured that it would be kinder to the offspring to carry their mother rather than stress him out by waking him. Lime was trailing behind, carrying Gray's bags as well as his own. The two Imposters wasted no time in snagging a room with a twin bed and a bunk bed before tucking their beloved ooman into the twin bed.

They were home. Here, Gray could meet the Queen of Crim and Lime's broodunit. Here, ooman and Imposter relationships weren't taboo.

On Polus, Gray's children could live a pain-free life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shitfuck Gray, we could've been caught" (Crimson to Gray)  
> "If you want them to be mine, just ask my darling" (Crimson to Gray)  
> "Love you, Single-Greyshade" (Crimson to Gray)  
> "Single-Greyshade?" (Crim->Gray)  
> "I'm so sorry, Single-Greyshade, I've been a bad mate." "Should've been here." (Crim->Gray)  
> "Single-Greyshade, doing so good, my good mate." (Crim->Gray)  
> 


	4. Chapter 1

We discovered the small and seismically unstable planet of Polus several decades ago, and as of 2231 we have successfully landed only two crews on the planet. Other crews either lost communications with Earth and were never successfully contacted again or they were killed off by an alien race we came to call Imposters. Imposters are to be killed on sight, either by brute force [inadvisable considering their superior musculature] or via airlock ejection.

Oomans came to Polus twice before we realized what they wanted. They invaded our nurseries, froze and killed our young, and exterminated us because we were evidence that once again the Ooman race was ignoring other sapient beings in favor of gaining money and materials. We began to fight back, hiding our young deeper in the nurseries and forming a new kind of our species. They called us Polus lifeform type X223 and dissected us like worms. Some of us were unlucky enough to experience vivisection before being dumped back onto Polus to die.

It has been ten years since the last Polus-bound MIRA ship lost communications. Four years since the latest Polus-bound MIRA ship and its spectranauts were launched into space. Two years since MIRA issued a kill-on-sight policy for the alien race called Imposters. One year since MIRA Covenant landed on Polus. Seven months since the first Imposter/ooman hybrid was born. Three months since the existence of Imposters on board the MIRA ship Faith was confirmed. One week since Gold formed a bond with two Imposters. 

Two days before MIRA Faith arrives on Polus.


	5. Author's Note (P short, you can skip if ya wanna)

====> BE AUTHOR AND OVERCOME WRITER'S BLOCK

{writer's 6l9ck is n9 l9nger!}  
{s9rry for the fans I'm pr96a6ly giving heart attacks}


End file.
